


Castles and Dreams

by Depressed



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Omega Luna, alpha hermione, unestablished relationship
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8402161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depressed/pseuds/Depressed
Summary: 略致郁向警告。虽然是ABO然而并没有什么肉。也并没有什么O权运动。





	

如果她不是Alpha，卢娜·洛夫古德不是Omega，她们决不会成为恋人。赫敏·格兰杰这样想。

男性和女性是人类的性别，就像Alpha、Beta、Omega是巫师的一样。于是小巫师在十一岁入学，这样即使是麻瓜出身的那些巫师孩子们，也能在第二性征开始发育之前，得到正确的指导和照料，但是其中不包括赫敏·格兰杰。

人类本就是不平等的，但是一些人比另一些人更不平等。[1]作为生在麻瓜家庭里的巫师，生为Alpha的女性，她比同龄人更早地明白这个道理。

怪物。

不是女人的怪物。

他们是这么称呼她的。

潘西·帕金森在低年级的女孩里传开谣言，她每天早晨要先刮胡子，再用魔法把胡茬遮起来。还真的有个新生溜进她寝室里想要一探究竟，仿佛她是什么畸形的动物一样。

她向哈利和罗恩抱怨的时候，语气尽可能地轻快，仿佛她抱怨的是天气不好这样的小事。他们和她一起痛骂斯莱特林学生的无耻、愚蠢和偏见，然后把这些事情抛在脑后，去谈魁地奇和斯内普的作业。

于是她任凭话题被带开，仿佛她所遭遇的一切是不足挂齿的小事。但是只有她一个人知道，那些窥探的目光在她心底刻下一道伤疤，日日渗血，至今未休。

所以除非在一年一度的服药期，她从不提及她的第二个性别，她的朋友们也学会不去触碰她的禁区。而在她几乎能忽略这一事实的时候，卢娜·洛夫古德坐在了她旁边。

“你是个Alpha。”卢娜瞪大了玻璃球一样的眼睛，盯着她说。[2]

“是的。”她回答。她应该冷冰冰地丢一句“盯着人看不礼貌”，但是她没有。

她的理智说，像之前她遇到的大部分女性一样，卢娜会进一步窥探或问询；但她的直觉说，这一个是不一样的。

的确，说完那句话，卢娜就转过身去，自顾自地翻一本《唱唱反调》，不再多看她一眼。直到赫敏终于平复下心情，去写她的天文学论文，才听见对方说：“我妈妈也是。她死了。”

“我……我……嗯，你一定很难过吧。”按照社交规则，她是该说“我很抱歉”的，但是在那时，在那里，对卢娜·洛夫古德来说，一切规则都不适用了。

“那时候我九岁，她做实验的时候炸了整个房子。”她耸耸肩，“魔法部来了些人调查这事，差一点要收容我，因为我的父母‘不负责任而危险’。但我觉得这不重要，因为我爱他们，而且他们也爱我。你看，如果一个人真的爱你，这些事情是不会成为阻碍的。”

“嗯……是的。”和英国人对话要讲英语，和妖精对话要讲妖精语。所以赫敏觉得，学界应该专门定义一种语言，叫作卢娜·洛夫古德语，要不然为什么她明明听到了每一个字，却既不理解，也没办法回应？

“你有话要说，说出来吧。”卢娜把别在耳后的一支鸟羽抽出来，架在指尖把玩。

“还有别人，比如那些魔法部的调查员，比如……我的一些同学。”

“总有那样的人的，但是我一般不看他们。”那拉文克劳的姑娘回答，“还有那么多更好看的东西哪。”

她们在静默中做各自的事，直到夜幕降临。赫敏收拾好书包，向大礼堂走过去的时候，一句话飘到她耳边：“传说中格兰芬多的勇气啊。”

很奇怪的是，赫敏没听出来半点嘲讽的含义。

两个月之后，赫敏在医疗翼服用抗发情期的药物时，有个拉文克劳姑娘顶着乱蓬蓬的金发，来找庞弗雷夫人要一瓶治疗烫伤的药水。

撩开袖子给校医看伤口之前，那姑娘抬起手，把一绺头发掖在耳后，红彤彤的萝卜耳坠在赫敏眼睛里晃呀晃。赫敏闻到古怪的草药汤剂，雨前的晚风，和一些她暂时分辨不出的诱人气味。

药物只能阻止本能驱动身体，不能弱化在某些方面敏锐百倍的感官。即使一个Omega不在那个特殊时期里，感官强化后的Alpha也能分辨出他的气息。

“你是个Omega啊，洛夫古德小姐。”她自言自语。

那时她感到喜悦，一种与在O.W.L.s里拿到十一个“杰出”的喜悦截然不同的，更朦胧也更强烈的喜悦。

我或许恋爱了呢，她想。

[1] 改自乔治·奥威尔《动物庄园》：“All animals are equal,but some are more equal than the others.”

[2] 改自《哈利波特与凤凰社》：“And you are Harry Potter.”


End file.
